I miss you
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: FireFang remembers her best friend Michelle and the time she spent in a mental hospital


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How To Train Your Dragon, I only own FireFang.

A.N. This story is dedicated to my Best friend Michelle, who saved my life 5 years ago. I know it's early/late (1:26 A.M. to be precise) but I couldn't sleep on account of that I kept thinking about the time I spent in a mental hospital, recovering from a cutting incident. Hope you like it.

 _Na Na, na na na, nan a_

 _I miss you, miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you,oh it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly_

FireFang sat in front of a grave in a church yard. It was raining, but she didn't care. She touched the scars on the back of her arms and whispered her best friends name. "Michelle."

She remembered the day everything changed as if it was yesterday. It was the middle of the school year, she was having a hard time keeping up with her asignments in her shop. She had brought a knife to school, and going to the bathroom she cut her arm, making her way down to her wrist, she made two deep cuts that were close together, putting the knife away she left the bathroom. And continued with her shop assignments.

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same oh_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _I didn't get around to kiss you_

 _Goodbye on the hand_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't_

 _Oh_

When she returned to her seat, she pretended nothing was wrong, when in reality she was trying not to pass out from losing so much blood.

A tear ran down her face, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same._

FireFang's mind drifted to when she was in the hospital. She didn't like it their, luckily the other kids left her alone and she liked that. Over time and through various activities, she learned there names and why they were there. Hiccup was a boy with brown hair and green eyes who became a sort of friend to her, he was there for self harm. Astrid a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Had a eating disorder, and snotlout a boy with black hair and dark eyes. Was there for an attempt at suicide. None of her friends came to see her, and she started to feel depressed, but when she went to therapy or her family came to visit she put on a happy face and told them everything was fime.

FireFang was pulled from her thoughts by a far off rumble of thunder and a breaf flash of lightning. Sh gave a sad smile when she remembered the day Michelle came to visit her.

 _I had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by_

She was so happy, the day she saw Michelle. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. They sat on the floor of her room, and she listened to Michelle talk about things that were happening at school, and how everyone missed her. She asked about her boyfriend. Michele told FireFang that he hadn't even made plans to visit her, this devastated her as valentines day was just around the corner.

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

More tears fell down her face as she remembered the day she had committed suicide. She had just gotten out of the hospital, and her parents gave her the news the very next day. Her parents told her that her family wanted them to wear bright colors to celebrate her life instead of black to her funeral. She wore a mint green dress to Michelle's funeral. When she saw Michelle laying in the coffin she fell to her knees crying as she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She asked Michelle to be there for her , and to lend her the streangth she would need to continue on in life.

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh._

FireFang felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, and a voice whisper in her ear. "I'm proud of you FireFang, and I'm always with you no matter what." "Thank you Michelle for always being with me." FireFang whispered into the air.

 _Na na nan a na_

 _I miss you_

 _A.N. exept for the beginning and the end, this story is entirely a memory, and is also based on real events that happened to me in my life._


End file.
